The North Wind and the Sun
by Hello Especially
Summary: Set a couple of years later when most of the former Raimon Eleven players are in high school. Our little snow angel here happened to stumble upon a mature junior who so happened to be quite skilled in soccer as well. Just when he was still trying to get over the fact that Atsuya was really gone, too... even after all those years... Fubuki x OC.
1. Chapter 1 (demo-read)

**PIECE: Second story requested by Shiranai Atsune. Hope you like it as well! Ah, the cover was also made by Shiranai Atsune (technically...), so~ check out her deviantART sometime if you haven't already! I DO NOT OWN SUISHOU YUSABURU, SHE RIGHTFULLY AND COMPLETELY BELONGS TO SHIRANAI ATSUNE! ...Ah, darn. *Yeah, and... even though I've uploaded this thing elsewhere or something... I'm still gonna put a "demo-read" next to the chapter title just in case... (covers face shamefully**

* * *

After the match with the fake aliens' team, Haruya Nagumo and Suzuno Fuusuke in particular, Fubuki decided to use his team mate's support and his own determination to create a whole new self, by putting together his real self and his brother- Atsuya. Right now, he never felt any better, and he was careful not to suddenly switch personalities between offense and defense, not wanting to scare the others.

Fubuki held the ball close to his chest and arrived at the Inazuma soccer field near Raimon High. There was a river located right next to it, twisting and turning seemingly endless, the water was clear enough for anyone to see the bottom; during sunsets, the water glistened along with the setting sun, glimmering a bright golden color. This was his second favorite location after entering Raimon High.

As for number one, of course it was Captain Endou's training spot- the square in front of the Inazuma Tower. Looking down from there, you could see the entire city; and it was also because of it that he could quickly become friends with his team mates naturally.

He stood on the field and looked around. There was only him on this great expansion of land.

It was always just him.

Ever since his family was taken away by a sudden snow avalanche.

He raised his hand and touched his bare neck. His white scarf from before was given to Captain Endou back then. As a graduation memory for himself.

_"I'm just like a soccer ball, I just keep rolling forward." _He had once blurted out, Endou had praised his quote for being quite sensational. The truth was, those were words he spoke from the bottom of his heart subconsciously.

Now he was finally free. Free from the cage that was forged by Atsuya and the phrase "perfect".

"Defense is not useless, if there weren't any defenders, then even if a forward managed to steal the ball, he still won't be able to shoot." Fubuki muttered to the ball he was still clutching onto, as if it were an actual human being. His voice was low with a certain amount of richness to it, a shallow and light smile floated upon his gentle face.

He was always like this. Kind, calm, gentle and considerate, he was able to bond with anyone. The complete opposite of Atsuya, who had a straightforward personality.

"Even though they say that, but if I can't do anything when it comes to offense, you would definitely look at me oddly, wouldn't you?" He stared towards the goal, his fingers tightening upon the ball. "Atsuya."

Atsuya had long disappeared, gone. The thing inside him was not Atsuya, it was simply a split personality he had developed under unnecessary pressure. This was only some type of mental sickness.

He would have to get used to being alone somehow. It was impossible for his team mates to always stay with him every minute of everyday after all.

"Then, I'm going to start practice now." He backed up behind the center line, then kicked the ball up lightly, following the action by jumping up, and stretching his right leg out to the very max it could get. "Wolf Legend!"

There was a **"Fwoosh!"**, and the ball hit the net directly with absolutely no flaws worth pointing out.

"Very good." He praised himself under his breath, his fists balled tightly together. There was still a long way to go after that, unknown and hard games were waiting for both him and everyone else. "It won't do if I can't get any stronger..."

Silver purple hair danced and flowed in the wind, his agile figure glided across the field, the background was featured by the slowly setting sun. The scene was as beautiful as a painting drawn by a famous artist. The teenager boy kicked in yet another goal, then another.

"Ah!" He exclaimed, watching as the ball glided onto the wind track and bounced off the goalpost, reflecting back in a beautiful arc, flying towards the outside boundaries of the field. "Ah, this is bad, it failed."

Fubuki turned around to chase the ball, but then noticed that the ball had rolled underneath the feet of someone else. That person was just staring down at it intently.

"Excuse me, that..." He raised his arm and waved towards the figure to get its attention, but the next second, he was rooted to the spot in awe. "Ball..."

He watched as the person first used the tip of her toes to curve up the ball, it stuck there without even wavering. Then a shallow but interested smile appear upon the person's face as she lightly kicked the ball upwards so that it now rested upon her knee; twitching her knee ever so slightly, the ball bounced up onto the person's forehead; the ball searched for its balance a bit upon her forehead for a few seconds before rolling down smoothly along her back, it was then kicked back upwards by her backward raised heel, then safely landed back upon her head. Then it was the knee, foot, ankle, following the same routine once more. That ball seemed to be taking a walk along the person's body line, moving as though it were actually alive, like it was a part that had grown out of the person herself.

Fubuki simply stood there, rooted to the spot as the unknown stranger continued to play with the ball as if she was having a great hit out of that, he didn't dare utter a single word. Until a certain someone finally felt the presence of an audience near her, she stopped all actions at once.

"Ah, sorry, this is your ball, no?" That person smiled brightly, as if she were still sunk in the enjoyment of ball kicking just now. "I apologize for intruding on your practice."

The other smiled as she kicked the ball back to him. Fubuki quickly snapped his attention back, receiving the pass with his ankle by instinct, then realized shockingly. "...That was a pretty smooth pass."

"Really? Thank you."

Not too light and not too forceful, a smooth passing path. Fubuki nodded slightly, holding the ball in his hands.

He started to observe the other person in a casual manner. Long black hair that was tied into a ponytail plus two loose locks dangling in front of her shoulders which were white, fiery light blue eyes, even the hoodie, t-shirt and baggy sweatpants plus dusty and muddy sport shoes made her seem like a pretty messy person. But that cool yet friendly smile upon her face seemed to wipe out all the bad points.

"The point is, your technique is quite good, as if the ball grew out of your foot." Fubuki walked a step closer, since the person was slightly taller for a girl, even he had to raise his head just a bit, his expression and tone showing mild respect. "Do you play soccer as well?"

"Ah, a little." The person simply shrugged, giving him an answer in a rather nonchalant manner, then looked at him curiously, and using the same curiousness, looked around a bit. "Practicing all by yourself? Isn't that boring?"

"Nn..." Fubuki mulled this over for a bit before lifting his head up, smiling a shiny bright sunshine smile. "If it isn't too much of a bother, would you like to practice with me?"

The other person raised an eyebrow. "Me? Can I?"

He nodded vigorously. "If it were Captain, he would say so as well."

"Captain? Oh... Endou Mamoru, right?"

"Eh? You know?"

"Of course, the middle school games are quite popular and were seen as important in all high school clubs." The person scratched her already quite messed up hair. The thin smile near the corners of her mouth never left.

"High school? You're a high school student?" Fubuki blinked a couple of times, slightly bewildered. Since this person didn't seem to be any shorter than a couple of certain managers that were the same age as him; though if he compared her with the more matured Raimon Natsumi, she did seem slightly younger and more immature.

"First year at Galourmore High, although I haven't reached the age of sixteen yet." She tilted her body slightly before reaching out her right hand towards Fubuki, she had some sort of gentlemanly air around her. Her shallow smile had broadened slightly into a playful smile instead. "Suishou Yusaburu, a pleasure meeting you."

"I am currently a member of Raimon Eleven, Fubuki Shirou." He was stunned for a moment by the sudden outreach of her hand right in front of his nose, but soon returned the smile, reaching his own hand out for the shake. "Although I'm staying here for now, I was actually from Hokkaido's Hakuren Junior High."

"...What a coincidence, my hometown is Hokkaido as well." Suishou stated, walking past him towards the field. "Aren't we going to start practicing? I can't wait anymore."

"Hokkaido? Where in Hokkaido...?" Fubuki turned, but accidentally crashed into the other person's back instead. He groaned slightly as he rubbed his nose, then noticed her tilting her head and glancing towards him.

"What's wrong?" _Uuu... it's a good thing I didn't turn fast, or my nose would be swollen by now. _Suishou examined the boy from head to toe, then moved back from toe to head carefully a couple more times before stating in a worried tone, "But are you sure you won't have any problems later?"

Hearing this confusing comment, Fubuki simply stood there in a stunned manner, blinking. He looked quite cute that way. "Why would I have problems later?"

"Since you look as if you'd get blown over by the wind, heh. I sure don't want to be thought of as a bully."

"So that's it." Fubuki looked at himself, then grinned in an amused manner. "Thank you for caring, but I'm not weak at all. To add on to that, you are almost the exact same height as me, just, well... slightly taller... so you don't have to worry about people misunderstanding you to be bullying me."

Suishou squinted her eyes, from the look on her face, she wasn't convinced at all. "Huh~ so you're saying I look old?" Fubuki didn't answer, his eyes formed into half-moon shapes as he smiled cheerfully. "...Geez." She bit her lip lightly, as a teenager who was trusted under the national laws to be responsible for herself, generally she would feel much less obliged to argue with her senior. Though then again, inner personalities were another subject. "Na, which position do you play? Fubuki."

* * *

**PIECE: Still getting used to the formatting. Seems to be a bit complicated (?). Kind of scared by the picture... the file was quite big for some reason (dang). So~ I had to upload it twice, lol.**


	2. Chapter 2

**DREAM: Again, the cover is drawn by Shiranai Atsune, I do not own it! OC belongs to Shiranai Atsune as well, I only own the story plot!**

* * *

"Forward or defender... I can do both." Hearing the other call out his name without an honorific, Fubuki felt slightly uncomfortable. After all, everyone in Hakuren- the coach, the managers, and a couple of teammates still always added a "-kun" after his name for the sake of politeness. As strangers, it should be applied even stricter. Though since this person's personality seemed a bit boisterous, he naturally wouldn't want to be making a big deal about the topic at the moment. Perhaps she would feel more at home this way.

"Oh, impressive." Suishou let out a low whistle, stuffing her hands into her pockets as she strolled towards the goal, "If that's so, then I'll be the goalie."

"Suishou-san is a goalie?" Isn't that just like the captain, then?

She stood in front of the goal, shaking her head in denial as she then took off her jacket, bending her knees slightly, her center lowering, forming a ready position for her to catch the ball. It seemed as though she had experience, her spirit rising, "Since our club has very few people, there are often times where a couple of members have to run around the field playing different positions at the same time. So basically, I've had a little touch of experience for every position."

"Really? That's pretty impressive, too." Fubuki placed the ball on the ground, his right foot placed upon the ball, "Then, I'm going to shoot, Suishou-san."

Suishou clapped her hands a couple of times, then placed them in front of her forehead, just like Endou's habit. The wind blowing around her caused her already messy black hair to be even messier, flying around next to her cheeks wildly, her appearance was like a lion standing its ground against the wind itself. Her light blue eyes sparkling with life, "Perfect, come at me! Burn- my little universe!"

"Eh?" As Fubuki was just about to make his shoot, he froze in confusion at the confusing battle cry.

"Ah, sorry, I'm in the wrong archive."

Fubuki stared as his companion finished explaining before bursting into laughter on her own, even though he still felt confused, there was a touch of playfulness in all of this as well, "What a strange person, huh-"

Somehow, she was a little like Tsunami and Hijikata.

"Then, this time shall be the real deal, please watch closely." He leaped into the air, twisted his body around, and raised his right leg, "Wolf Legend!"

Suishou rubbed her eyes in a stunned manner. It was as if she saw a wolf's silhouette flash behind Fubuki just now. Though this also reminded her that she had forgotten to bring something... more like, a pair of very important things, "What the heck? What kind of trick technique is this?"

She didn't get any feeling from just watching from TV screens, you had to be put right on the spot in order to feel the pressure emitted. The ball coated all over with ice and snow flew straight towards the goal, it seemed as though it was about to crash into the goalkeeper directly.

"Suishou-san, don't push yourself if you can't catch it, better dodge before you get hurt." Fubuki remained standing at his end after demonstrating the full power of his hissatsu technique, giving a soft warning with a smile.

"-Humph, who's gonna get hurt? I'll catch it, just watch!" She clapped her hands together, one hand rolled into a fist, another placed next to it for support, her eyes watched the ball's trail without wavering, her ears listening to the air being sliced through by the ball; at the same time the ball loomed towards her vision, it touched the supporting hand first, the strength the ball carried caused her to step back a couple of centimeters; afterwards, her fist punched the ball upwards, allowing the ball to be carried upwards towards the sky along with the ice and snow still closed around it.

Fubuki's eyes followed the ball as it shot upwards, then fell down, bouncing off the ground a couple of times before returning to smoothness.

"Too bad, I could only bounce it off." He glanced towards the goal. Despite the fact that there was disappointment in the other player's tone, her expression was unexpectedly bright, "Fubuki, go for another one. I'll definitely catch it this time."

Even though she had only changed the ball's course, she still touched the ball...

Still deep in thought, Fubuki walked towards the ball and picked it up, noticing her hands from the corner of his eye.

"Suishou-san, you didn't bring gloves?"

Suishou blinked a couple of times, lowering her head to see the redness that had appeared upon her knuckles and palms. She shrugged in a casual manner, "It's fine, nothing to it."

Fubuki ran towards her, grabbed her hand and flipped it over. His perfectly trimmed eyebrows forming a deep frown, "This won't do, if you try to catch another ball, you'll definitely get seriously injured. It might get swollen... cut, sliced, twisted, or maybe even dislocated or fractured if you think far enough."

"Uh..." was it really that serious? Suishou simply stood there, allowing the teen to flip her hand around while listening to him mumble and listing possible injuries she may get- one worse than the other, causing her to forget about drawing back her hand at one point, "Then what am I supposed to do?"

Even though she had agreed on helping him with training... well, he did offer it first, but, still...

Fubuki tilted his head to the side, there was a moment of silence. His eyes suddenly gleamed, "Oh, yeah, let's practice stealing."

"Stealing?"

"Yeah. Your ball control is so good, it will be really fun." He nodded his head in a confident manner, running as he kicked the ball back in place, waving his hand towards her from his new position. His excited expression was just like a child's, "Come quickly- Suishou-san."

-He was really still a kid after all. Suishou sighed, the edge of her mouth hooked upwards. _I thought he was kind of mature just now, too. Look like I was wrong._ It was an illusion, an illusion.

"Then, I'll go on offense first." Fubuki placed a foot on top of the ball, looking impatient.

"Anytime." Suishou showed a confident smile, bending her knees slightly, lowering her center, forming a defensive position.

There was a _"Whoosh!" _Fubuki barreled past Suishou like a gust of wind.

_Success!_ Just when he was silently celebrating this inside his mind, the latter narrowed her eyes, twisted her body around and instantly caught up to the teen ahead of her, her foot stuck out and hooked the ball out from under his feet like a hooked-end dagger. Having lost his balance, an "Ah!" escaped from the surprised Fubuki, helplessly blinking as his soccer friend was stolen from him and sent towards outfield.

"Che! Too bad, if only my teammates were here, then we'd be on the offense by now." She sighed, one knee on the ground as she hit her fist against the floor.

Fubuki stood where he was, staring towards the ball which had rolled down towards the river and stopped. Suishou walked over to pick it up.

"I guess it's still pretty hard for just two people to practice normally." The best they could do was practice shooting, but then if one couldn't catch it at all, then they could only watch as the ball flew around while the other scrambled around with it, at least that could train their physical strength.

He snapped out of his thoughts at her voice, shaking his head slightly. His gray eyes widened in disagreement, "Oh, no, it was fun, really fun. Suishou-san, you could react immediately to my actions, instantly catch up to me and successfully steal the ball from me, that's really very impressive."

If Endou were here, he would definitely be trying to get her to join the team. It's too bad she was from a different high school.

Hearing a direct compliment from the other person, she scratched her cheek sheepishly, not knowing what to say in reply, "I'm alright, I'm really not that good, it's just about luck..."

"That's impossible. Let's try again and see." Fubuki walked back onto the field, getting into a defense position, "This time, you try breaking my defense."

Suishou glanced at the ball, then at the person in front of her. Her face darkened slightly. _No way... don't tell me I've somehow made him self-conscious? Even though hotblooded matches are fun, this guy's skills are also really something; but I sure don't as hell like to make my seniors into personal rivals..._

Despite that, the male teen's eyes burned with anticipation, and it wouldn't be too nice for her to rain down upon that fire.

"Alright, then I'm going over to your side, Fubuki."

Fubuki replied with a smile, unconsciously raising his hand in front of his chest, grabbing air, he felt bewildered by his own actions.

_Oh, yeah... I've already gave the scarf to Captain... To my captain, who believed in me, and gave me power. ...I'm not Fubuki Atsuya, I am Fubuki Shirou. I have my own playing style._

"Hey, what are you just standing there for?" Suishou arched an eyebrow at his droopy expression, randomly kicking the ball towards him, not thinking of the possibility that the other may not react quick enough and get hit by the ball straight on, "So you don't mind if I just attack like this?"

Fubuki snapped out of his thoughts, receiving the ball with his chest and kicking it back to his partner, "Sorry, please continue."

"You better be more focused, if you get hurt it's none of my business." With that said, she started running, "Even if you're me senior, I won't hold back."

"Huu... that's my line. If only think of my pride as a senior player, you'll end up regretting it." The ends of Fubuki's mouth hooked up, evaluating the speed of the girl with his eyes. Probably the type to run short distances. With no time at all, Suishou had managed to come up right in front of Fubuki, running past him with the ball.

Fubuki watched the ball's actions and position closely, his body tilted forward slightly, his toes hooked up, and the ball was right back underneath his foot.

* * *

**DREAM: Fubuki's character song is awesome /**

**\Miyano Mamoru/\Miyano Mamoru/\Miyano Mamoru/\Miyano Mamoru/\Miyano Mamoru/\Miyano Mamoru/**

**Sure hope Fubuki can finally receive happiness **

**Finally got the formatting down (falls**


End file.
